Aveux et gueules de bois
by Almighty Kyra
Summary: Traduction  Le plan de Lovino consistant à soûler Antonio et obtenir ce qu'il désire va devenir de plus en plus compliqué au fil des verres d'alcool qu'il lui fera boire. De quoi est capable un Antonio complètement ivre? rated "M" pour le second chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la traduction de la fic _Verdades y resacas _écrite par AnGeLuSyCaIm, je ne possède donc rien du tout à part, si l'ont peut dire, la traduction, et les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Himaruya Hidekaz. Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi la lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, l'auteure le mérite ^-^**

**Encore merci à swallow-no-tsubasa pour avoir corrigé mes fautes!**

**Ah, et désolée pour la traduction assez...pourrie du titre...je suis pas douée en titres..**

**Antonio **

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici. La seule chose que je sais c'est que j'étais très bien dans ma petite maison, complètement seul et délicieusement allongé sur mon canapé, avec une chaude et confortable couverture me couvrant et me protégeant du froid de la nuit.

J'étais ainsi jusqu'à ce que Romano arrive ici comme un cyclone, ouvrant la porte avec une subtile et infaillible technique extrêmement complexe consistant à donner un énorme coup de pied à la porte pour qu'elle s'effondre par terre.

Il entra vociférant toute sorte de jurons tout en faisant frénétiquement des tours dans toute la salle, avec une expression de psychopathe. Il disait quelque chose à propos d'un rendez-vous, d'une femme, d'un fiasco, je ne sais quoi d'un baiser, et que tout était de ma faute...

Oh, Romano s'emballe vraiment très facilement quand il est énervé. Rien qu'en regardant le désastre qu'il est en train de faire dans la salle...en étant ici que depuis une minute. S'il n'arrête pas de tourner en rond en se heurtant à tout mon mobilier il finira par se faire mal.

Je me demande pourquoi il est en colère... wah! Regarde moi ça! J'aurais juré voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles! On dirait une cheminée! Et il n'arrête pas de faire la moue, en plus d'expressions bizarres et marrantes pendant qu'il parle sans arrêt à une vitesse que je ne pensais même pas possible! Et...il a maintenant le visage rouge comme une tomate! Et regarde cette curieuse manière qu'il a de gonfler ses joues quand il s'énerve! Et...

Il est si...si...

Oh mon dieu.

Bon dieu, il est adorable.

Je m'occupai en l'observant attentivement jusqu'à ce que Romano trébuche à cause du canapé et se cogne fortement le pied. Là dessus, il s'agrippa le pied blessé avec les deux mains et sortit encore plus de jurons, tandis qu'il sautait à croche-pied. Je pense qu'à ce niveau là il ne doit rester rien ni personne qui n'ai pas été maudit ou insulté. Ca c'est bien mon Lovi ~

Je m'approchai de lui et l'aidai à s'assoir sur le canapé. Durant un imprudent instant, j'ai pensé que j'aurais pu le porter jusqu'au canapé, style mariée, marchant sur le tapis rouge avec la foule qui nous jetterait du riz, tandis que les cloches de mariage résonneraient comme musique de fond et les gens nous féliciteraient, et je couperais le gâteau de mariage et...

Et...je m'égare, là.

Comme mes folles pensées étaient presque impossibles à réaliser, je le guidai seulement et l'aidai pour qu'il s'asseye de lui-même.

Bien sûr, une fois assis, il maudit également le canapé et le regarda méchamment comme si c'était le pire mal sur cette terre. C'était un simple canapé! Mon canapé vert payé en plusieurs petits versements! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si vulgaire ce garçon ? C'est vrai, il l'a insulté plusieurs fois déjà...je commence à me demander s'il pense sérieusement qu'il lui répondra un jour...

"Lovi...tu sais que j'aime tes visites, mais, sincèrement, je pense que tu devrais boire une tisane de tilleul avant de venir."

Il me lança un regard meurtier. Ses yeux dorés, pleins de haine et furie, brillaient d'une façon si captivante..

Je me sentis hypnotisé.

Sa rage sauvage et indomptable m'hypnotisait.

Le simple fait de regarder ces orbes d'or en face me produisait une étrange sensation à l'estomac, et je sentis mon coeur faire un saut dans ma poitrine, augmentant la vitesse de ses battements.

C'est étrange...

...ces réactions deviennent de plus en plus intenses au fil du temps...

J-Je veux dire, notre amitié s'est beaucoup renforcée ces dernières années. Et même si Romano ne l'admettait pas, je sais que je suis son meilleur ami, et lui est le mien. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble et..à vrai dire, je commence à me sentir un peu bizarre quand il est près de moi. Mon coeur bat très vite à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, et la température de mon corps augmente, et je rougis, et je frissonne et...bon sang! J'espère que ce n'est pas une maladie ou quelque chose dans le genre! Ce serait un total, horrible, néfaste, terrible, horripilant, nauséabond et épouvantable malheur de ne pas pouvoir voir Lovi à cause de ça! Une catastrophe! Comment vais-je supporter de ne pas le voir fréquemment?

"L-Lovi...Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Me décidai-je à lui demander avec un charmant sourire, un de ceux qui fait que France se baigne dans une marre de bave.

Il me regarda fixement. A la base ce beau, merveilleux, adorable et délicieux visage ne montrait que haine et frustration. Sa fureur commençait soudainement à disparaître petit à petit et son expression s'adoucît, mais il ne paraissait absolument pas détendu. Il paraissait même encore plus nerveux. Son expression avait lentement changé en une plus honteuse et impuissante.

Il dévia son regard loin du mien, le concentrant en différents endroits de la salle de manière frénétique, et commença à parler avec un ton de reproche qui se transforma progressivement en un ton faible et honteux.

"C'est de t-ta faute...c'est toujours toi..._bastardo_...moi j'étais...Et toi...et le baiser...toi...toujours toi"

...

Ou les battements de mon coeur sont si forts qu'ils ne me laissent pas bien l'entendre, ou alors ce que Romano vient de dire n'a aucune cohérence. Peut-être que le Soleil lui avait frit les neurones à un point qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de phrases entières et tout était de ma faute!

Ou peut-être que le fait qu'il rougisse plus intensément et son ton de voix incertain, extrêmement mignon et adorable, ne me permettent pas de faire sur autre autre chose qu'admirer sa choutitude.

Oui.

_"Choutitude"_

Choutitude est un mot.

Ca vient du mot _"chou"_ et c'est moi qui l'ai inventé..

Et si c'est le chef qui l'invente il est alors valide pour tout le pays ~

Je vis Romano ravaler sa salive au moins deux fois. Il respira profondément pour se calmer, et de ses apét-...eeuh...de ses lèvres s'échapèrent des murmures incompréhensibles.

"Espagne...je...assied-toi, je dois te consulter p-pour quelque chose..." - c'est la seule chose que je réussis à comprendre entre ses nombreuses plaintes.

"Lovi, tu sais bien que nous sommes de bons amis, n'est-ce pas? Tu peux tout me raconter, parce que le chef fera tout pour t'aider. Il le fait toujours ~ Allez,vas-y! Ca ne doit pas être si grave. Qu'est ce qui te perturbe autant?"

Pendant que je disais ça, je m'approchais progressivement de lui jusqu'à ce que l'on soit collés, tout deux assis sur le canapé très proches ~

Je passai ensuite mon bras par dessus ses épaules et je l'approchai plus à mon corps pour ainsi sentir sa chaleur.

Aah~ Aujourd'hui quelqu'un est d'humeur suicidaire ~ ~

Romano me regarda avec la même tête avec laquelle il regarderait un tueur en série ou un vendeur de patates allemandes (il les hait et les redoute de la même manière et avec la même intensité). Il émit un étrange bruit très aigu (sérieusement, _très_ aigu). Un truc comme _"chigiiiii"._

Pourquoi agit-il de manière si dramatique? Je l'ai déjà enlacé plein de fois, bien qu'il se torde dans tous les sens et essaye de s'échapper (muhahaha, l'obstination est payante~!). Mais aujourd'hui il était très nerveux. Il était même en train de trembler.

Il me pointa soudainement avec son index, comme s'il était en train de m'accuser du crime le plus abominable de la Terre.

"Qui t'as donné la permission d'être si confiant? Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais t'assoir si près de moi, bordel?" - m'a-t-il dit de manière dramatique.

"C'est toi qui l'as dit. En plus, j'ai toujours fait ça" – lui dis-je avec un sourire joueur.

"Je ne l'ai pas dit! Eloigne-toi!"

"Si, tu l'as dit ~"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit! Fous-toi dans un coin, que l'air circule!"

"Mais Lovi~"

"_Non_!"

"Tu n'aimes pas que je sois à tes côtés, Lovi? ...Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas?" - Je lui fis un doux sourire, un de ceux qu'il ne pouvait repousser.

"_B-bastardo, _bon sang." – Il se plaignit, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il croisa seulement les bras comme une fillette grincheuse, rougissant et faisant la moue.

Violable, violable, violable, violable, violable …

HEIN?

...

Je vais ignorer ça.

"Bon, Lovi, dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé."

**Lovino**

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, et tous les maudits anges du ciel. Pourquoi je suis ici? C'est le dernier endroit où je devrais être tout de suite! Pourquoi fallait-il que je vienne chez celui qui est à l'origine de mes problèmes?

Je devrais être avec cette fille! Je devrais être à ce magnifique rendez-vous dans lequel j'étais encore il y a quelques minutes! Je devrais être en train de sortir avec elle!

Mais...bordel, comment je vais sortir avec elle si quand je vais l'embrasser me vient à l'esprit le visage de ce batârd, souriant d'une manière si radiante qu'il éblouit le soleil, me regardant avec ces _maudits grands yeux _verts et me disant avec une voix agréable et sexy (NON! _Elle n'est pas sexy_!) : "_Lovi~ Tu es si mignon! Tu veux une tomate? Ou alors veux-tu __mon churro__~?_"

ET _NON_! CETTE DERNIERE PHRASE N'A _PAS_ DE DOUBLE SENS! Mon esprit ne peut pas être si tordu!

...

...

... C'est de sa faute!

S'il se comportait comme l'authentique _chef-mâle _qu'il prétend être, au lieu de m'appeler _"mingnon" _et de pincer mes joues tout le temps, disant qu'elles sont si rouges, douces et joufflues. Et... s'il arrêtait de sourire de cette manière si incroyable; et s'il n'était pas si aimable; et si ses yeux verts n'étaient pas si profonds; et s'il n'avait pas ces abdos _(ceux que j'ai clairement vus quand il s'est foutu à poil en 2007..et n'attirèrent même pas mon attention, je n'étais même pas jaloux que Francis l'ait vu faire un striptease, ni rien!), _et...C'est de sa faute et c'est tout!

Je drague enfin une fille et regarde ce qui arrive. Et le plus préoccupant c'est qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose avec la fille précédente. Bien sûr, cette fois là j'ai passé toute la nuit sans dormir en retournant le problème dans tous les sens. C'est justement pour ça que je me suis tant énervé que j'ai laissé la fille plantée et avec une tête d'imbécile pour ensuite partir en courant, furieux, chez l'espagnol. Génial...Pourquoi je fais les choses sans réflechir? Et maintenant qu'est ce que je lui dis?

"Salut Espagne. Figure-toi que quand je vais embrasser quelqu'un je me rappelle de toi. Et si tu m'embrassais et on dissipe ainsi tout doute, qu'est ce que t'en dis~?"

Il n'y a RIEN à faire, aucun moyen humain, inhumain ou _démoniaque _possible pour que JE dise quelque chose COMME _CA_!

Mais...

Je dois vérifier. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je d-dois...d-dois emb-...ce b-batârd...

Emb-...

Bordel! Je ne peux même pas le dire à moi même!

Lui continue à attendre une réponse. Bon sang. Je ne peux pas me concentrer s'il me regarde avec ces yeux! En plus, l'inquiétude et l'innocence qu'ils reflètent me font sentir coupable de mes pensées sales.

Je ne suis définitivement pas capable de lui demander un baiser. Mais j'en ai besoin. J-je veux dire que j'ai besoin de _vérifier_ ce qui se passerait si je l'embrassais lui!

Mais comment je peux l'embrasser sans qu'il s'en rende compte?

Ce serait facile pour France de mettre la main dessus à certaines occasions...mais ce pervers est un expert et est capable de te violer en quelques secondes! _Quelques secondes_! Tu paries combien que pour ça il est même plus rapide que _Superman_? Sérieusement, _en quelques secondes_!

Je me demande...comment est-ce qu'il fait?

C-c'est pas comme si je voulais savoir pour mettre la main sur Antonio! Bon dieu, non.

...

E-en plus, un baiser est bien plus évident. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

...

Mais sérieusement, _en quelques __secondes_!

"Lovi...pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas? Tu te sens mal?" Dit Antonio, posant son front contre le mien pour vérifier ma température.

J'étais brûlant, et pas forcément à cause de la fièvre...

"Lovi! Tu es _chau_-! Je veux dire, tu as de la fièvre!" grita-t-il affolé, comme si on avait annoncé la fin du monde. A vrai dire, je pense que si c'était la fin du monde il crierait moins et il garderait une attitude tranquille et optimiste, tandis que tout le monde autour s'arracherait les cheveux et déblatèrerait des paroles apocalyptiques.

"Je n'ai pas de fièvre."

"Je vais ramener des chiffons humides! Je vais appeler le médecin! Non, l'ambulance! Je te mettrai entre les mains du meilleur spécialiste et du meilleur hopital du monde! De l'univers! Et je vais-!"

"Je n'ai _pas_ de fièvre, bordel! Je veux juste..."

"Tu veux..quoi?"

Il y eut alors un long silence. Antonio me regardait tout en commençant à s'impatienter et en ayant une légère expression de gêne et d'inquiétude sur son visage. Toujours du silence. Antonio voulait s'arracher les cheveux et fit une adora-...une moue qu'il essaya d'occulter.

"...un b-..." j'osai prononcer, rompant le silence gênant.

"Hein?"

"b-...b-...b-baiser...baiser." murmurai-je très doucement. Je ne reconnais presque pas ma voix.

Je ravalai ma salive. Je l'avais dit! Comment va-t-il réagir? Qu'est ce qu'il va faire? Qu'est ce qu'il va dire? Qu'est...?

"'Bai' quoi? Je ne t'entends pas, Lovi. Qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

_BORDEL!_

J'inspirai longuement et tentai de me calmer avant d'aller dehors pour tuer quelqu'un.

"b-bai...bais-...boisson!...O-oui. On va boire!" Dis-je avec une euphorie totalement jouée et exagérée, agitant mes bras dans les airs comme un imbécile. Bordel! Je ne peux pas le lui dire. Bordel! Bordel!Bordel!

Antonio se figea comme une statue tout en me regardant avec les yeux grand ouverts. S'il les avait ouverts un peu plus ça n'aurait pas paru humain. Ca ressemblerait à un de ces ténébreux extraterrestres aux yeux globuleux qui ne me font absolument pas peur...et si je m'étais enlacé à Antonio tremblotant pendant que nous regardions le film d'alien c'est parce que j'avais _froid_! Alors tais-toi!

J'iginorai son regard et désirais me baffer moi même. Bon sang. J'étais si près du but.

Mais...attend une seconde!

Boisson. Boire. Alcool. _Bourré_!

C'est ça! Je dois le soûler!

Oui, oui, oui. Je suis un génie. Je le soûlerai tellement qu'il ne se rappelera même pas du jour de sa naissance. Je l'embrasserai, je vérifierai ce que j'ai à vérifier, il oubliera tout, et tout le monde sera heureux!

A moins que le baiser me plaise...Chose qui n'arrivera pas, bon sang!

Et comment est-ce que je le soûle? Hmm...le vin le rend sentimental, mais s'il se soûle avec les autres boissons il vaut mieux ne pas s'approcher de lui. C'est du moins ce que disent tous ceux qui l'ont accompagné dans ses virées alcoolisées. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

Je suppose qu'il ne se passera rien. Maintenant, allons boire!

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture!**

**Le second chapitre étant déjà traduit, il arrivera incessamment sous peu avec bien sûr le lemon :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Il y a un assez marquant changement dans la narration, car, comme le dit l'auteure, un lemon doit s'écrire sérieusement! **

**Vous êtes prévenus, ce chapitre contient un lemon et donc des obscénités.**

**Je précise une fois de plus que ceci n'est qu'une traduction de la fic **_**Verdades y resacas**_** d'****AnGeLuSyCaIm****, et que les personnages appartiennent à **_**Hidekaz **_**Himaruya.**

**J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour la traduction du lemon, mais si vous comprenez l'espagnol je vous conseille vivement de lire la version originale, qui est bien meilleure!**

**. . . .  
><strong>

**Antonio**

Qu'est ce qui arrive à Romano? On dirait qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important et il me sort qu'on devrait se soûler?

B-bon...ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Même si je suis ivre, c'est toujours a-agréable d'être avec lui. Ca me fait sentir bizarre, m-mais çe me plaît...tout me plaît chez lui.

Bien que je continue de penser que ce serait plus agréable s'il arrêtait d'utiliser ces sales jurons de camionneur qu'il lâche à chaque minute. Non. A chaque seconde. Ou moins.

"Comme tu voudras...J-je vais chercher quelques bouteilles que j'ai rangé."

**. . . .**

**Lovino**

"Que ce soient des alcools forts, _bastardo_! Les plus forts que tu puisses trouver! Vodka, tequila, whisky, brandy de Jerez, cognac, rhum! Mais du bon rhum! Et je veux aussi de la Vodka noire, du Rhum miel, et du Sol Blanco! Et de l'Absinthe!

"_Lovi!_"

"Si tu n'en as pas achète tout! Prend mon argent si c'est nécessaire, mais je veux qu'il y ait des _rivières_ d'alcool dans cette salle!" Dis-je de manière exubérante. Il y avait littéralement une aura maligne et machiavélique qui semblait s'échapper de mon corps, on pouvait voir dans mes yeux des flammes ardentes de détermination capables de faire fondre le Pôle Nord.

Décidément, mes plans sont parfaits!

Bon...ceux de vengeance contre le macho aux patates n'ont pas fonctionné...Mais ce plan est la putain de perfection incarnée!

"Tu es très passionnel ce soir..." - me dit-il.

"Tu ne peux même pas imaginer..."

"Hein?"

"Rien!" - dis-je avec un sourire tellement tordu que je ne sais même pas comment mon visage a pu le supporter sans rester défiguré à vie. Mon dieu. Maintenant j'ai mal au visage. Je ne suis pas habitué à sourire, bon sang.

Nous réunîmes en très peu de temps plusieurs bouteilles pleines d'alcool dans sa chambre. Antonio et moi commencions à boire tandis que nous parlions vivement, bien que je faisais semblant, car en réalité je n'avais bu que quelques gorgées. Ce que je faisais était encourager Espagne à boire encore et toujours plus.

Peut-être était-ce insensé de faire ça...

"Lovi, j-je n'en p-pe-...je ne peux pas boire plus." - dit-il avec une voix très faible. Même comme ça, je continuai de remplir son verre à ras-bord et je l'_obligeais _presque à le porter à ses lèvres. Il me manquait juste un fouet et la scène serait impeccable.

Quand il recommença à boire, il tomba presque endormi plusieurs fois, mais je le secouai et lui offrai un autre verre. Cependant, après quelques gorgées, il y avait des moments où il paraissait énervé contre le monde entier et regardait même la bouteille comme s'il regardait le pire de ses ennemis. A d'autres moments il me regardait..._bizarrement_...fixement...et à d'autres il était un vrai pot de colle, se frottant contre moi et m'enlaçant plusieurs fois amoureusement.

J'arrêtai de lui offrir (_l'obliger_) à boire quand je me rendis compte que le pauvre Antonio n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Et s'il faisait une chute de tension ou quelque chose dans le genre? Bon sang, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et...et...je veux dire que...!

Bordel! Il vaut mieux que je l'embrasse une bonne fois pour toutes!

...

Je m'approchai doucement vers le pays en face de moi. Il avait l'air ailleurs, avec les paupières légèrement fermées, les joues très rouges et son regard brouillé par l'alcool.

Il paraissait ne rien percuter du tout; restant vulnérable et sans défense devant mon plan pervers. C'était ma chance!

Je commençai à m'approcher, lentement. Petit à petit. Je sentais comment mes mains transpiraient et à quel point je devenais de plus en plus nerveux.

Mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je ferais quelque chose comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé...que...je le désirais tant...

Mon visage était à quelque millimètres du sien. Juste à ce moment, je pus observer comment Antonio paraissait sortir momentanément de sa transe, rouvrant ses yeux en me voyant m'approcher. Je m'en fichais. Après tout, ceci restera dans l'oubli. Et ce fait...cet oubli...me fait ressentir un grand malêtre au plus profond de mon cœur...

Mais il est trop tard pour regretter quoi que ce soit. Mes bras sont déjà sur ses épaules, l'enveloppant chaudement. Mes lèvres se sont déjà posées sur son cou, causant une subtile friction qui hérissa sa peau, pour remonter lentement jusque sa bouche. Je sens la chaleur que dégagent ses joues aussi rouges que les miennes. Je sens le doux contact de ses chaudes lèvres. Je sens sa respiration accélérée se mêlant à la mienne. Trop tard. Je me suis perdu moi-même en lui, en ces lèvres avec lesquelles je joue maintenant, en cet arôme que je sens...

Et j'avais alors compris. Je viens de m'enchaîner tout seul avec des fers et de grosses chaînes à cet _amour_ impossible.

Impossible car jamais il ne me préfèrerait moi, car jamais il ne me désirerait de la manière que je veux, car jamais je n'aurais le courage de rompre notre amitié et me confier s'il existe le risque qu'il me rejette...

Il était maintenant impossible de le nier, il n'y avait donc aucune autre explication possible pour ce que je suis en train de ressentir.

_J'étais tombé amoureux de lui._

Je devrais dire que je suis un imbécile pour ne pas l'avoir su, afin d'avoir pu ainsi l'éviter à temps, mais le plus triste c'est qu'au fond je le savais. Je savais que j'allais tomber amoureux, mais je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. L'amour et le désir furent plus forts que moi.

Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, savourant son essence aussi lentement que je le pouvais. La sensation était exquise, mais lui ne me répondit pas une seule fois. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Je me séparai de ses lèvres assez brusquement, plus rouge qu'une de ses précieuses tomates. Je n'osai pas le regarder en face, bien que je sais que lui, probablement, est si bourré qu'il n'a pas donné la moindre importance à ce que je viens de faire. Cependant, je sentis mes genoux trembler lorsque j'essayai de me redresser.

Ça fait mal de penser que je suis le seul à presque fondre à cause du baiser et le seul qui en ai profité. Ça fait...vraiment mal.

Je finis de me redresser. La seule chose que je voulais était sortir d'ici. Courir, faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais je devais m'en aller. Fuir.

Et ce qui commence à sortir de mes yeux ne sont pas des larmes! C'est que je transpire des yeux! Bon sang...

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main emprisonna mon poignet avec fermeté.

Je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais je me retrouvai soudainement acculé entre le mur et Antonio, qui avait placé mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et les maintenait fermement.

L'expression de confusion que j'exprimais face à son soudain emportement devait être très comique.

Je me rendis soudainement compte d'un petit détail...pourquoi nos corps étaient-ils si près l'un de l'autre ?

"Tu vas quelque part, Lovi~?"

Je ravalai ma salive. J'avalai de nouveau.

D'où vient cette voix si mystérieuse, si dangereusement basse, si grave, et si sex-...? Oh bon sang, ça suffit!

I-il continuait à sourire aimablement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. L'atmosphère avait changé de manière radicale entre nous deux. Elle s'était transformée en quelque chose de dense, d'asphyxiant, d'inquiétant...de sensuellement dangereux.

"Pourquoi es-tu si pressé, Lovino?" - dit-il d'une voix terriblement basse et calme. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, projetant ainsi une ombre sur son visage, mais je parie ce que tu veux qu'en ce moment même deux émeraudes brillaient avec une perverse intensité, menaçant de dévorer tout sur leur passage. Je sentis comment il s'approchait lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. Son sourire, étrange et mystérieux, n'avait pas diminué le moins du monde. Il était maintenant très près, le bout de mon nez frôlait son cou et mes sens s'enivraient de son odeur .

"Alors comme ça, tu me provoques et ensuite tu t'en vas~? Tu es un très, très _mauvais_ garçon, Lovi" – me susurra-il d'un ton qui frôlait l'obscène. Ses simples chuchotements près de mon oreille étaient suffisants pour augmenter le rythme de ma respiration. Je commençai à haleter légèrement. Trop près. Je ne peux pas penser clairement. -"Ce serait dommage si tu partais si tôt, Lovi~ Tu ne veux pas jouer avec le chef?"

"J-jouer?" Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de bégayer? Bordel...bordel...

"Dis-moi, mon délicieux et appétissant italien...c'est moi ou ici il fait...chaud? L'atmosphère parait...chaude. Très chaude, Lovi. Autant que tu l'es _toi_ maintenant...tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser à chauffer la queue de ton chef? "– sa voix se faufilait dans mes sens et les mettait sens dessus dessous. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Mon dieu. Mes genoux tremblent.

"Q-Qu...q-quoi?"

"Tu es déjà _excité_, Lovino? Quel rapidité~, ça me fait plaisir...parce que moi aussi je veux te baiser, tu sais?..." C'est alors que je sentis une de ses mains sur mon entre jambres. Mon dieu. OH MON DIEU.

_Bon dieu. MON DIEU. __Qui est CE type et qu'est ce qu'il a fait d'Espagne?__ Il n'était pas à moitié K.O il y a quelques secondes?_

_"Qu'est ce que tu me fais, bordel? Sale pervers, dépravé, malade!" _- lui criai-je avec un mélange de honte, confusion et haine.

Je commençai à me débattre, mais il maintenait encore mes poignets prisonniers. Le seul résultat de ma vaine tentative de fuite fut que son corps se colle encore plus au mien. Nos torses se retrouvèrent très proches, respirant avec agitation dû à l'excitation grandissante. Je pouvais parfaitement sentir nos coeurs battre fortement contre nos poitrines.

J'étais nerveux. Et encore pire, j'étais excité. Je commençai à me tordre dans tous les sens pour essayer de fuir, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut la réponse d'Antonio, qui bougea ses hanches contre les miennes, provoquant une irrésistible et plaisante friction. Je gémis involontairement et je ne pus éviter que mes hanches répondent presque immédiatement à ses mouvements, provoquant encore plus de friction, plus d'avidité, plus de chaleur. Un frisson de pur plaisir parcourut mon corps.

Antonio se colla à moi et gémissait juste à côte de mon oreille, provoquant encore plus de frissons. Il ne tarda pas à utiliser sa main libre pour la glisser sous mes vêtements et explorer mon torse, dosant les caresses frénétiques et passionnées, tandis qu'il dévorait mon cou de suçons, de petites morsures et de précis coups de langues. J'essayai de l'écarter, mais je n'avais pas de forces pour résister.

Je me sentais bien.

Beaucoup trop bien.

Mon corps réagissait inévitablement à son toucher et ma respiration excessive, en même temps que mes gémissement et halètements, encourageait encore plus l'autre nation.

Même ainsi, je continuais à donner toute la résistante que je pouvais. J'inspirai une grande quantité d'air et lui criai de me lâcher de toutes mes forces, ignorant mon désir.

Lui agrippa ma mâchoire avec force, mais sans me faire mal. Le regard de ses yeux verts et sensuels transperçait mes propres pupilles, provoquant en moi une certaine inquiétude et un étrange sentiment. Il recommença à bouger ses hanches contre les miennes, me regardant fixement pendant qu'il le faisait et affichant un léger sourire pervers et inquiétant sur son visage. Je commençai à sentir la honteuse pression qui palpitait en dessous de mon aine et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, essayant d'occulter ma satisfaction. Il me jeta un regard lascif et se lécha lentement les lèvres.

"Tu es très dur~" - grogna Antonio en un ton sombre et espiègle tout en sentant la grosse bosse en dessous de mon pantalon appuyant contre la sienne. Des gouttes de liquide séminal firent leur apparition, tâchant mes sous-vêtements et montrant mon désir malpropre. Sa langue parcouru érotiquement les points sensibles de mon cou, descendant toujours plus, jusque mon torse. Il faisait pression sur moi avec son corps, pour éviter que je m'échappe, tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient ma chemise, et que sa chaude langue léchait mon téton qui se hérissa aussitôt à son contact.

Chaud.

J'ai chaud.

Je suis en train de haleter, de transpirer, de m'exciter. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il n'a même pas directement touché mon érection que je meurs déjà de plaisir. L'adrénaline circule excessivement dans mes veines. Mon corps frémissait face à son regard prédateur.

Je me perds dans ses caresses.

Luxure.

Je suis en train de devenir fou.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Lovino. Dis-moi que tu me désires!" - ordonna-t-il, sa voix rauque et profonde pénétrant abruptement mes sens, imprégnant chaque parole de la condamnable luxure que je ressentais.

"J-je vais rien dire du tout! _Bastardo_! Va te faire fo- ahh!" - Antonio pinça brusquement un des mes tétons et je ne pus contenir mon intense gémissement.

"Que tu es vulgaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je me chargerai de que part cette bouche sortent des sons plus...agréables~"

Je levai ma tête vers l'arrière et retins le son abject qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma bouche sans ma permission quand je sentis la main d'Antonio agripper fermement mon derrière, alors que sa bouche léchait et suçait mon téton qui était devenu hypersensible sous sa sensuelle domination.

"Ça te plait, petit pervers. Ne le nie pas" – l'espiègle moquerie et l'arrogance que dégageaient ses paroles ne faisaient que m'enflammer encore plus. Raviver le désir.

"C'est faux. Ça ne m-me p-plait pas. Aaah"

"Menteur" – m'accusa-t-il, haussant le ton. Il rit ensuite très bas. Sa main se dirigea vers mon entre-jambes et saisit mon pénis en érection, tout en faisant pression sur lui. -"Ton ami en bas me dit le contraire~"

Il termina de détacher la ceinture et le bouton de mon pantalon, ce dernier tombant aussitôt au sol, suivi de près par mes sous vêtements, me laissant exposé et sans défense face à lui.

Il se colla ensuite de nouveau à moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas un seul millimètre de distance entre nous. Ses mains avides n'arrêtaient pas de parcourir mon corps.

"C-ça ne me plait pas, n-non..."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu en train de frotter ton érection contre ma cuisse, mon petit pervers?" - dit-il, espiègle et amusé.

"N-Non...aah"

Je me retournai, faisant face au mur. Je dus m'appuyer contre celui-ci et essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Le corps d'Antonio était presque brûlant. Mes genoux tremblèrent encore plus quand il fit pression avec sa dure et palpitante érection contre mon postérieur. Son menton resta appuyé sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud et haletant près de mon oreille transmettant à mon corps de délicieux frissons. Sa main avait commencé à jouer avec mon membre, exerçant une légère pression au gland, duquel commençait à couler plus de liquide séminal.

"Aaah...Espa-...aah~~n-non, non.."

Il commença à le pomper, me masturbant tout en me susurrant de sensuelles paroles et en mordant ou léchant mon dos, mes épaules ainsi que mon cou.

Oh, oui. Touche moi. Plus vite. Touche mon membre et fais-moi vibrer...comme ça. Oh, mon dieu, oui.

Je rougis violemment face à mes pensées sales. Mes cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la chambre, ainsi que ceux d'Antonio, qui appuyait son membre dur contre moi, cherchant plus de friction, se perdant dans l'ardeur de mon corps.

Il prit mon visage par le menton et le tourna afin de pouvoir dévorer mes lèvres et entrelacer nos langues dans une danse pleine de passion et dépravation.

Un fil de salive liait nos bouches après nous être séparés et nos yeux étaient entrouverts, enivrés de plaisir et brouillés par cet ardent et libertin désir.

Sa main avait cessé de caresser mon membre suite au baiser, mais mon angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne faisait que caresser légèrement ma peau, comme s'il attendait à ce que je lui en demande plus. Je joignis mes jambes et essayai de soulager la pression de mon membre palpitant, m'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur. Bordel...touche moi. Touche moi...

Antonio esquissa un sourire.

"Allonge-toi" – me dit-il.

"P-Pourquoi, b-_bastardo_?"

"Parce que ton chef va tellement te faire jouir que tu te sentirais au ciel même."

Je rougis encore plus, si c'était encore possible, mais je fis ce qu'il dit, murmurant quelques jurons.

Une fois allongé, je vis comment Antonio se plaçait en face de moi, encore debout. Il commença à enlever le reste de ses vêtements, tandis qu'il me regardait fixement et que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps. Mes yeux s'ouvrèrent de part en part. J'avais beau vouloir, je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse de ses sous-vêtements et que la honte me fasse tourner le visage complètement rouge vers une autre direction.

Je ravalai ma salive quand je sentis qu'il s'approchait. Il se plaça sur moi et je fronçai les sourcils, trop intimidé pour le regarder en face. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le côté de mon visage et le fit tourner pour m'inciter à le regarder. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Il y avait de l'amour, de l'affection, de l'érotisme. Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, à un rythme plus lent, qui ne tarda pas à accélérer jusqu'à ce que nous paraissions nous dévorer mutuellement. Le contraste entre la froideur du sol et le corps ardent de mon amant me fit trembler. Je gémis profondément durant le baiser et cherchai impatiemment plus de friction tandis que nos lèvres restaient unies.

"Tu veux que le chef te la suce, Romano?" - me chuchota-t-il.

C'est à ce moment là que je perdis complètement la tête...

Je le poussai brusquement et nous restâmes assis. Il m'observa stupéfait lorsque je m'inclinai et, sans prononcer une seule parole, pris son membre et l'amenai à ma bouche, le suçant, le léchant, le caressant avec mes mains tremblantes. Il émit un fort gémissement et trembla, fermant les yeux face à la vague de plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à se pencher vers mon pénis et à le sucer également, nous stimulant mutuellement.

Sa langue jouait avec mon gland; c'était trop pour moi, tout comme sa bouche exerçant une pression sur la longueur imprégnée de sperme. Je finis par éjaculer en premier, tout comme lui qui le fit peu après.

"Quel goût à la queue de ton chef, Romano?" - dit-il de manière obscène, un sombre sourire sur son visage, dégageant une fausse innocence. Je pus seulement l'observer avec un un regard absent, les yeux à moitié fermés et un reste de salive à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'avais joui, mais je désirais encore plus. Beaucoup plus. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Lui non plus.

Il m'embrassa, me toucha et me fit gémir à nouveau sans retenue. Mon érection ne tarda pas à palpiter, elle nécessitait son attention.

"J-je le veux, Antonio. Aaah" – criai-je bien fort. Je m'en fichais si quelqu'un m'entendait. Rien n'importait. Seulement...bon dieu, je veux le sentir.

Je gémis désespérément lorsque je sentis ses doigts dans mon entrée et je m'inclinai vers eux, menant mes mains à ma bouche. Il les écarta et son doigt pénétra à l'improviste mon entrée. Il me regardait, se régalant avec chacune de mes expressions. Il désirait m'entendre crier sans retenue. Le pire c'est qu'il y arrivait.

La sensation que provoquaient ses doigts était étrange, mais elle devint vite plaisante, bien que...elle n'était pas suffisante. Je le désirais lui.

"Encore, encore, Antonio, encore plus. Je le veux. Je le désire."

"Quel garçon sale et obscène"- dit-il haletant et en sueur – "J'adore."

Il écarta mes jambes, me laissant exposé et honteux face à lui. Son membre, humide et chaud, effleura enfin mon entrée, et commença à mettre le bout en mon intérieur.

"Encore, plus...aah" – dis-je en reprenant frénétiquement de l'air. Mes ongles griffaient la surface sur laquelle je me trouvais, dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser cette frénésie. La dépravation déchirait mon corps. Je léchais mes lèvres lascivement tandis que nous nous dévorions du regard.

Antonio s'introduit finalement en moi en un fort et érotique gémissement.

"Lovino" – gémissait Antonio, sentant la chaleur étouffante qui consumait chaque parcelle de sont corps. Mes muscles opprimaient son pénis excité, et de petites perles de sueur glissaient sur nos corps.

Les cris de plaisir intenses et désespérés inondèrent la salle lorsqu'Antonio commença à bouger. Lentement d'abord, pour ne pas me blesser, mais à m'habituer aux coups de hanches, ils commencèrent à être de plus en plus intenses, tout comme nos gémissements. Le rythme devint alors frénétique.

Je levai la tête vers l'arrière quand il atteignit ma prostate, provoquant en moi le plus sublime des délices.

Mon dieu. Je me sentais si bien.

"Lovi..." - Antonio se mit soudainement à parler avec un ton préoccupé – "Lovi, c-c'est mal tout ça...p-pardonne-moi..." - L'alcool était en train d'arrêter de faire tant d'effet? Il est confus? Il croit qu'il m'a forcé ou quelque chose comme ça?

"Continue...Antonio, c-continue. J-je veux plus" – Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans une surprise totale, il reprit alors le rythme avec plus d'intensité, soulevant mes jambes afin de faciliter la pénétration et atteindre mon point le plus sensible avec plus d'avidité, jusqu'à me mener au septième ciel, comme il l'avait dit.

Entre tout ce plaisir, nous arrivâmes à l'orgasme ensemble, prononçant nos noms humains en nous effondrant tous deux au beau milieu de notre nid d'amour improvisé.

Je n'avais pas encore réussi à récupérer entièrement quand j'entendis Antonio murmurer.

"Je te désire, je t'aime. Je t'en prie. Aime-moi Lovi...ne me rejette pas...je t'en prie."

"Imbécile...comme si te rejeter était encore possible..._ti amo. Ti amo_, Antonio."

Nous restèrent en silence; deux nations enlacées attendant l'aube, montrant entre de douces caresses l'amour endormi qui nous habitait depuis longtemps.

...

...

Il faut en profiter pour être mielleux maintenant, parce que la gueule de bois de demain personne ne pourra la supporter...

**. . . .**

**Notes de l'auteure : **

Rhum miel : rhum typique des Iles Canaries (Espagne), auquel on ajoute du miel pour donner un goût plus sucré.

Sol Blanco (cocktail dont je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de traduction...désolée DX) : mélange de jus d'orange sucré (souvent du Sunny Delight..) et de vin blanc.

L'auteure ne recommande en aucun cas l'absinthe XD

**J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, et que la traduction ne vous a pas trop semblé bizarre ou peu naturelle. Si vous voyez des fautes ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Et si vous lisez la fic originale, commentez-la, même en anglais, car l'auteure le mérite vraiment (et au passage lisez ses autres fics spamano qui sont aussi excellentes).**


End file.
